Plane to Spain
by moonboy19
Summary: Wendy ha dejado Gravity Falls en busca de sanar sus heridas. Pero lo que ella no sabe es que el destino le sonreirá esta vez, cuando se encuentre con Dipper...en España.
1. Chapter 1

Wendy Corduroy batallaba cada vez más para no dar una cabeceada frente a Adele, pero era cierto que la aburrida conversación que ¨sostenía¨ con ella la estaba matando.

Se preguntó si fue lo correcto aceptar el café que le invitó su amiga y charlar sobre algo que ella definitivamente no quería y fue un error contarle. Se concentró en la taza, tratando de encontrar formas graciosas en el líquido oscuro, observando a su amiga directamente de vez en cuando haciéndola creer que la escuchaba.

-Al final, no tienes porque preocuparte.-sentenció Adele dandole un sorbo rápido a su café- Él se dará cuenta de su error y de lo que ha perdido.

Era lo que menos importaba. El daño estaba hecho de todas formas. Wendy finalmente pudo detener la mirada en su acompañante.

-Supongo que así es. Gracias por escucharme, Adele.-dijo Wendy con la sonrisa más creíble que pudo intentar hacer.

-Así me agrada, Wendy Corduroy.-finalmente terminó su café, y tomó su bolso sacando su tarjeta de crédito y haciendo una seña al mesero.-Está vez yo invito.

Tomó una nota mental sobre el no volver a contarle sus penas a alguien. O al menos, a Adele. Le parecía que solo hablaba y hablaba, a veces casi sin preocuparse de lo que decía ella misma. Lo terrible era, que ella era la única persona con quien podría convivir. Aún no se sentía tan fuerte como para establecer una amistad con alguien. Que estúpida había sido.

Si tan solo hubiera sabido que una persona podría causar tanto daño, jamás se habría atrevido a salir de Gravity Falls, de permanecer en la cabaña del misterio, tal vez para siempre, de separarse de Tambry, Nate, Thompson, Lee…incluso de Robbie. De inhalar diariamente y llenarse los pulmones del polvo de la cabaña del misterio cada vez que barría. De pasar diariamente las mismas páginas de sus aburridas revistas.

De tener aventuras con Mabbel y Dipper.

Pero ya nada de eso se encontraba con ella ahora.

Empezaba a sentir una nostalgia terrible. Tal vez, solo tal vez, viajar a España había sido una decisión terrible.


	2. Primer día

Finalmente, Wendy había llegado al departamento que había logrado costearse. Aunque algo pequeño,era acogedor, más aún teniendo un buen calentador para ese invierno.

Dejó su bolso en el sillón y checó su teléfono móvil para ver las pocas conversaciones que tenía de vez en cuando, en las cuales esta vez destacaba un mensaje que no había visto.

"Hola"

A Wendy sé le paró el corazón. Creyó que con lo que había pasado la última vez, el entendería. Sabía claramente que necesitaba seguir adelante, olvidar el pasado, olvidarle, soltar los rencores, no derramar más lágrimas por alguien que no valía la pena. A pesar que lo había escuchado de todo el mundo, a veces creía que no era tan fuerte.

Observó la hora del mensaje.

16:44

Eso significaba que hace al menos cuatro horas no había checado su teléfono.

"Todo va a estar bien, Wendy"

Y se echó en la cama a llorar hasta quedarse dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, despertó con los párpados doliéndole. Se sentía como si hubiera tenido la peor cruda de su vida y, lo más triste es que ni siquiera se había divertido o bebido ayer como para que hubiera valido la pena.

Recordó el mensaje que había recibido y sus dedos tomaron el teléfono celular que yacía en su cama.

Dudando si desbloquearlo o irse inmediatamente a tomar una ducha, finalmente optó por hacer ambas cosas a la vez. Saco la ropa interior que se pondría esa día e ingresó la contraseña del teléfono, desplegándose inmediatamente en la aplicación de mensajes, encontrándose con uno nuevo del mismo remitente del día anterior.

"Me dijeron que no te habían visto en la escuela, pensaba regresarte...lo que todavía tengo."

Sonrió con melancolía. Se dio cuenta que hasta se había dado la delicadeza de escribir bien el mensaje: los puntos de suspenso se lo decían. No era usual en él escribir correctamente.

Abrió la llave de la ducha que daba agua caliente y se desnudó, pensando mientras lo hacia que no le importaría tener de nuevo su sudadera, audífonos, dije, cuadernos,...unas _panties_. Sonrojándose, dejó el aparato en el lavabo y entró a la regadera, dejando que toda el agua le borrara esos pensamientos.

Fue una de las primeras personas que conoció, a pesar de que no iban en la misma clase, cuando entró a la academia de artes en España. De hecho, lo conoció el primer día de clases, justo cuando miraba por todas partes para tratar de encontrar al menos la oficina de servicios de la escuela, pasando los ojos de aquí a allá, pensando en lo bueno que sería que la maleta que cargaba desapareciera algunos instantes y que el croquis que le habían dado, hablara por si mismo y le ofreciera un camino. Todo le resultaba tan grande, tan lleno de edificios, tan...diferente a Gravity Falls.

Estaba a punto de pedir ayuda a la primera persona con la que se topara, cuando escuchó a alguien detrás de ella:

-Hola, pareces confundida, ¿primer día?

Wendy volteó hacia donde provenía la voz y se encontró para su sorpresa, con un joven que le sonreía amablemente, y que por el acento, se notaba que tampoco era español. Llevaba puestos unos jeans oscuros y una camisa negra, cerrada solo hasta los últimos botones, donde encima de ellos descansaba un collar de metal con un dije en forma de una pequeña mano humana. Ella lo estudió en una mirada rápida y juzgando por los detalles, el buen trabajo y gusto del artesano, concluyó en que debía haber sido costoso.

-En realidad sí. Me preguntaba si sabrías donde queda esto- contestó ella enseñándole a medias el croquis.

El joven le dio una mirada rápida. -A veces, hasta para los estudiantes, el campus se torna confuso. Ven, te guiaré.-le indicó mientras tomaba la maleta de Wendy y le devolvía el papel.

Wendy se encontró algo sorprendida, no estaba acostumbrada a tanta amabilidad, ni siquiera como lo recordaba con Dipper.

En ese momento, ella estaba tan equivocada.


	3. Dia Siguiente

No recordaba en que momento se había quedado dormida. Y que lo hubiese podido hacer con el cabello mojado. Se sentía terriblemente sola. O quizás terriblemente aburrida. De cualquier modo, la oscuridad que la rodeaba le transmitía con más fuerza ese sentimiento.

El hambre que le dió abruptamente le hizo pararse de la cama finalmente e ir por un refrigerio.

Abrió la puerta del congelador, sacó una botella de agua, algo de queso Canarias, un tomate y se preparó un emparedado.

Tratando de enfocarse en el presente lo mas que podía, se dirigió hacía la cama, dándose cuenta de pronto de lo desordenado que estaba la habitación y el resto del departamento junto con ella.

Sintiéndose con un poco mas de energía, dejó el plato en su buró e hizo la cama.

Prendió la televisión, esperando que pudiese encontrar algo bueno en que entretenerse y mientras pasaba de canal en canal, casi sin fijarse realmente en lo que estaban transmitiendo, le llegó un mensaje de Adele.

-Hola! Despierta ya?

Eran apenas las 9 de la mañana.Y se le hizo raro que Adele le mandara un mensaje a esa hora, ya que ella era una de las personas que amaban poder quedarse en cama más allá de las 11 y ese dia no tenían clases.

Wendy contestó el mensaje.

-Era lo que estaba por preguntar. Que haces?

-Estoy aburrida. REALMENTE aburrida.

A Wendy eso se le hizo extraño. Adele era una de las personas más populares que había en la escuela, y a veces se le hacía difícil creer que era una de esas amigas que a veces realmente apreciaba tener.

-Y eso te lleva hacía mi?

-Así es. Además tengo hambre.

Wendy hizo una mueca. Había logrado con las clases que tomaba y ayuda de su padre que le mandaba dinero provisionalmente, obtener una cámara profesional, con la cual hacía sesiones y cubría algunos eventos a cambio de dinero. Le iba bien a decir verdad y en su momento se dió pequeños lujos y momentos que pudo compartir con quien ahora solo formaba parte de un recuerdo únicamente.

Pero gracias a la depresión de los últimos días, suspendió su trabajo y el hecho de que la última vez le había invitado su amiga el almuerzo, le hicieron alarmarse sobre la falta de dinero.

Antes de contestarle a Adele, le mandó un mensaje a su padre pidiéndole un pequeño apoyo económico, que sería retribuido en unos cuantos días, no sin antes saludarle y preguntarle por sus hermanos.

Tenia ganas de saber sobre los demás igualmente,en especial Tambry y Robbie, pero consideró que podría mandarles un mensaje más tarde y dudaba que su padre le pudiera contestar esas preguntas.

Lo importante ahora también, era conseguir un trabajo.

-Te interesan unos huevos y hot cakes?-preguntó Wendy en espera de que su amiga no decidiera sacarla de casa y de que no se diera de la situación económica por la que pasaba en esos momentos. Pero la respuesta que le dió Adele resolvió inexplicablemente sus dos predicamentos.

-Yo invito nena. Además, me agradecerás el doble porque acabo de recordar que tengo algo para ti.

-Ah, si? Y que cosa es?

-Un trabajo.


End file.
